Don't You Forget About Me
by Cyanide-Ocean
Summary: Chloe spots Beca and Jesse having fun talking and begins to harbor bitter feelings towards the guy. She kisses Tom to get back at Beca, but Chloe's unaware as to why she hates seeing Beca with Jesse.


Chloe was enjoying the initiation party with her man-candy, Tom. He was a decent guy, though; well toned, charming personality, but too easy of a catch for the redhead who only kept him around as a fling - nothing serious. Yet when she caught Beca having a seemingly good time with Jesse in the corner of her eye, she frowned. The initial excitement she felt upon first arriving at the party having dropped significantly, though she was unable to place a finger as to why. Chloe continued to watch the pair carefully, until Tom's voice snapped her back to attention.

"Chloe, you okay there?" He looked up to see Beca and Jesse talking, but couldn't grasp what about the two would make Chloe seemingly unhappy.

Without so much as a terse nod, the redhead grabbed his face, slamming their lips together for a hard, wrathful kiss. Tom was overcome with perplexity, but didn't try to stop the redhead as she had been giving him the cold shoulder when it came to sex - even kisses - as of late and wasn't about to try and make her stop now.

But Chloe's mind was far from kissing Tom. In fact, all she could think about was how much she didn't want Beca to end up with Jesse. That wasn't to say she intentionally had anything against Jesse as she preferred to not judge someone without knowing them, but she couldn't stop the feeling of... Almost resentment towards the Treblemaker despite the fact he'd done nothing wrong to her.

Stealing a sideways glance over to the pair, Chloe eyed Jesse as he stumbled over the stone bleachers back down to where a few of the other Treblemakers stood around laughing with their red plastic cups in hand. Giving Tom a quick push to break the chaotic slew of kisses, she trotted over to where Beca stood.

"Hey! Beca!" The upbeat redhead grinned, approaching the younger woman, who towered over her by a good five inches from standing on the bleacher.

Chloe yanked Beca forward, the brunette nearly tripping and crashing right into the older woman, but managed to keep her footing just in the nick of time - their faces only a couple inches apart.

"I think we're gonna be really fast friend," she purred, keeping Beca's face dangerously close to hers.

"Well you did see me naked," Beca winked in response.

The two stood there for a moment, neither saying anything. Chloe wanted so much to pull Beca closer - in for a kiss, but she was afraid of how the brunette would react. Especially seeing as they hadn't known each other for too long and didn't even know if Beca swung that way. That and Chloe feared the woman before her might be interested in Jesse, that Treblemaker. What a fitting name as all he was currently doing was inadvertently causing Chloe trouble when it came to needing to remind herself that while she herself may have few boundaries when it came to personal space, Beca did. Though the fact that the brunette had made no effort to pull away and place more distance between them since Chloe brought them into a near kiss, only caused more confusion for the redhead. Was Beca interested or was she just being friendly?

Beca, on the other hand, was also just as perplexed as Chloe. Had it been anyone else getting that close in her personal space and the brunette would've instantly shoved them away. Yet when it was Chloe, she didn't mind in the least. In fact, she secretly enjoyed having the vivacious Bella up in her face. However, she'd also noticed Chloe's make out session with her man candy out of her peripheral vision just a few minutes ago and didn't want to make a wrong move and kiss the redhead.

They stood that way, frozen, both their eyes flicking down to the other's lips then back up, the steel blue of Beca's eyes meeting the striking blue of Chloe's.

"Well, I'm going to go get a drink," Chloe announced, pulling away reluctantly. "This ginger needs to giggle her juice!" She winked, shaking her butt, noticing how Beca's eyes dropped to watch, before strode off. However, Chloe couldn't shake the nagging thought wanting Beca's lips against her own; how close she was to achieving just that. If only it weren't for Jesse. And then it finally hit her: the venomous feeling of bitter disdain for the male stemmed from her jealousy of him.


End file.
